The Graet Ned Seagull War.
Summery. The Great War was a war set between the ravenous Neds of the Glaswegian undercity and the monstrous Avian species known as the Caledonian Seagull, which took place in the town of Scumbernauld in the early 21st century. The war was a long time coming with many battles aging between flocks of gulls and neds erupting weekly within the streets of Scmbernauld. These battles broke out due to both species sharing the same food source, chipshop chips, it is believes both species evolved a reliance one one another, the Gulls would scavenge what the Neds failed to get in their mouth (we estimate that at about 60% of the meal.) The Ned armies where rallied together by Michael Kelly and James Gilles, it i unknown who led the Seagulls. The War lasted between 2007 to 2016, although some Ned clans will argue that it started as early as 1995. At an unknown date in 2016 some one realized the Neds where mostly gone and that he seagulls where running the town. so the war was declared over, The Gulls whee the clear victors. The Seagulls still occupy the town Till his day, dive bombing the general public for their food. Pre Wartime. Neds and Seagulls have been mortal Enemies since the dawn of lamps. from atleast 1963 onward the Seagulls would follow the neds around to steal their chipshop chips, This started due to an influx in chip throwing fights, this caught the attention of the seagulls who dove in sworms. In the early 1000s the chipfights stopped, the Gulls had aleady forgotten their original food source and decided to fight for what they wanted, at first they tired walking into chipshops and simply asking for some chips or some haggis with pennies with they had stolen from Magpies, but that didn't work because Gulls could only learn Esperanto and thus could not communicate with the greasy fuckheads behind the counter. The second plan was to Divebomb the shit out of anyone they seen holding food, this angered the Ned clans greatly. A gathering of the Gangs was called, they all agreed to fight back. Seven years of neds punching Gulls, Gulls shitting on neds caused tension to rise high among both sides. The War. Th beginning. During the summer of 07 The Seagull armys where famished, here was no hope, The neds had all set off ont heir summer holidays to crappy spanish sounding places with their parents Benefit money. There where few neds to steal from. Once the Neds returned from their Gyro Holidays the seagulls had started their warr efforts, in the neds absences The gulls had taken control of the local swing parks, youth centers, Schoolyards and various crummy house roofs. The neds Where angered, A seagull was kicked unprovoked, war gets declaired Mid war. It is all all out shitfest of spastic warfare. for 8 consecutive years the atmosphere was aroar in autistic screeches and Gull attack chants. Civilians where often caught in the crossfire, causing a third faction to apear and fight. consisting of members of the general public and he local police service. some tried to spark up peace treaties but this proved impossible, one side was full of vicious mindless animals and the other with birds.